Declaration of Dependance
by richards in boxes
Summary: Slice of life. Kenny was constantly in trouble, Stan was a goody two-shoes, and Kyle was afraid of his mother. What is Craig's fucking problem, anyway? Why is Shelly such a bitch? And what is Cartman up to, and why does it involve Kyle's little brother? A series of dances, parties, and ridiculous nights of gaming and pigging out probably won't give the answers. Stylenny Kyke Crenny


Stan kicked around the slush beside the bus stop pole in frustration. He hated having to wait so long for his ride to school. It could have been that he'd just have Shelly drive him. But the thought seemed about as appealing as clawing his eyes out with a coat hanger. In fact, just the thought of having to interact with her made something twist his guts painfully. He'd woken to the clamor of his phone buzzing around on his end table. With that ignition, Stan jumped to his feet and dressed quickly. His eyes were miserable pits and his hair a crow's nest. Though his bones ached from the strain of movement, Stan forced himself to slip his thumbs in the hem of his underwear and slide them off before redressing. The morning air chilled him to the bone and he paced to his drawer to pull out a fresh pair. He didn't have time to shower, let alone eat. If he were out of the house before 6, he could avoid annoying questions from his parents and bitching from his sister. It would be another five years before he could get his own driver's license, so until then the bus was the only option. It wasn't a bad option. He could see his friends for a little while every morning. It certainly beat suffering the chastisement of a sister who showed little concern for him.

Stan balled a hand up and wiped the dew from the corner of his eyes, his body shuddering a yawn. It wouldn't be long until everyone else showed up at the stop. The sky was a shallow gray, a contrast to the deep purple pre-dawn light he'd found when stumbling out the front door that morning. Already the rumbling of motors from distant road ways marked the first semblances of hustling and bustling of the final work morning of the week. He grumbled, Friday couldn't be over quick enough.

"Dude!" came an urgent laugh from behind him. Stan hadn't realized until just then that he'd been leaning against the pole, on the verge of nodding off. Snapping his eyes open he tilted his head to glimpse the red and orange blur of a figure approaching. "Did you see Craig's post?!" The voice obviously belonged to his super best friend. The first thing Stan noticed were the bright red curls freed from Kyle's usual green ushanka. A shorter figure trudged through the snow next to him, donning the redhead's hat. Ike was two heads shorter than Kyle, and half his age.

"Why's Ike wearing your hat?" asked Stan, rubbing at his eye one more time. He straightened and clasped the strap of his book bag tightly, feeling the ache in his back from carrying it for the half hour he'd been at the bus stop.

"Cuz he's a pussy," laughed Kyle. The redhead slipped his boney fingers up the back of his little brother's neck and up into the ushanka. The hat fell forward when he tousled the boy's hair.

"I'm **cold**!" grumbled Ike indignantly, slapping the redhead's hands away.

"It's warm!"

"It's supposed to get cold tonight," said Stan. A wave of exhaustion paralyzed him for a moment and he threw his arms out in a stretch. "Nn, what did Craig do?"

"He's totally screwed, man!" said Kyle, plopping his book bag carelessly onto the ground in a relatively dry clearing of concrete. Turning to his friend excitedly, the redhead arched his head down to look at Stan. Kyle was a head taller than him, a fact that was constantly brought up by a particularly shorter pervy blonde. Stan would always responded to that fact with an angry blush, despite his attempts to suppress his annoyance. "Principal Victoria posted some dumb cat meme on her facebook, and Craig replied to it saying that's fucking retarded. She got so upset!" giggled Kyle. Stan caught himself gaping at the red tint in his friend's cheeks. He pulled a glove off and placed the uncovered hand against Kyle's face, guessing the temperature.

"You've been eating candy, haven't you? Your face is super warm," said Stan with a worried frown. Kyle just laughed and pressed his hand away.

"Dude, you worry too much. I just got out of the shower!" said Kyle with a condescending smirk.

"Your mom told me to make sure you don't get ketosis!" insisted the raven, slipping his hand quickly back into his glove.

"I'll be fine, dear," replied Kyle mockingly. The redhead shuffled his feet before standing to his friend's side, ignoring the shivers of his younger brother. Stan blushed but cast his eyes down the long rural road. Two glimmering orbs of white bobbed in the distance, growing larger in microscopic increments. Stan could already make out the dull yellow of the bus's top. "Seriously, didn't you see the post? It was hilarious!"

"I didn't get online last night," muttered Stan. He had wanted to. However, the only computer in the Marsh household had been effectively dominated by his older sister. Any polite demand to be allowed to use it was met with a shrill growl accompanied by a threat. That had caused him to retreat to his room to read for the rest of the night before going to bed early. Any action outside of his room went completely unnoticed. Stan hated being disconnected from everything, but such was his life some days

"I think Craig's gonna get expelled for this. His mom already grounded him I guess. Oh, that reminds me! Are you still not allowed to come over tonight?"

"Still grounded, too, yeah," replied Stan miserably. He gasped when a rough hand squeezed his shoulder and shook him.

"You're gonna miss ooout!" cooed Kyle with a smirk. Eagerly, he wrapped an arm around Stan's tinier form and pulled him in. "Kenny's bringing his brother's games." The raven couldn't help the oncoming blush. The sudden warmth of Kyle's body made him uneasy. It wasn't something he really understood, but whenever the other r was close to him, which was often, he felt a deep chill in his belly. Pressing against the taller boy, he sighed and cast his eyes to the ground.

"I wanna go, dude," sighed Stan.

"Cartman says you guys are planning on doing gay things," interjected Ike, his eyes scanning the pages of a history book. The sight was somewhat hilarious to Stan, considering the book was twice the boy's size.

"That's cuz Cartman's jealous he can't come while we have sloppy makeouts," mused Kyle with a smirk.

"Ugh," groaned Ike disgustedly. "You probably **will**, huh?"

"Now **you're** jealous we're gonna have sloppy makeouts," snickered Kyle. The boy's hand suddenly left Stan's shoulder and planted itself on his ass. The raven bristled for a moment before he was planted against Kyle's chest. Their faces were a mere inch apart and Stan could smell the wintergreen of the redhead's mouthwash was over his nose. His cheeks reddened. "Be jealous, Ike. It'll probably go something like this," said Kyle, still grinning. Both of his hands squeezed Stan's ass boldly.

"Y-yeah," laughed Stan. He was used to this kind of feckless behavior by now. His friends were typically raucous. Emboldened by the raven's willingness, Kyle lifted the back of his friend's shirt and proceeded to dip a hand down the back of his pants. The motion was swift and caused Stan to gasp. He knew Kyle's fingers were gloved, and that there was no actual skin on skin contact. But knowing his friend was literally grabbing him by the bare rump made him… Warm. A little too warm.

"'Yeah'," mocked Kyle. Giving another hard squeeze, the redhead hovered his lips over the Raven's. A tickle in Stan's bottom lip made him too aware of the light brush of his friend's mouth. Deep red lashes dipped and brought the Jew's face alive with amusement. His tone was mocking as he spoke. "Why're you so into this? Doing your Cartman impersonation?"

"No!" snapped Stan suddenly. The tension in his gut let out and the chilled morning air oppressed his nerves freely. He moved to wedge his hand between their bodies for forced separation. But a split second's hesitation revealed a horror to the young Raven. He was hard. Worse still it was pressed against Kyle's thigh. Panicked, Stan shoved him. "I-I mean yeah. He's **your** boyfriend!"

"He wishes!" laughed Kyle when he regained his balance. Stan struggled to find words to fill any silence with the subterfuge of noise. He coyly faced the road and shoved his hands in his pockets. Ready to tell the redhead off for his shenanigans, Stan was met with the empty stare of the younger Broflovski. Quickly as their eyes connected, Ike broke off his gaze disinterestedly and tended to his book. Shit. It scared Stan to think what Ike might say if he'd noticed the small lump in the front of his jeans. Kyle, of course, was too busy making lewd jokes about Cartman's fantasies to notice a thing. "I lost a pair of underwear in gym last year, you know. I'm pretty sure that fatass stole them so he could wear them to sleep every night. Or sniff them."

"Can we stop talking about Cartman now?" grimaced Stan. His shoulders hunched when the redhead guffawed.

"Dude! We should do that in front of him some time and see how he reacts!" laughed Kyle. He dropped his arms and wore a mock expression of horror on his face. "But yew gahs! Ah want some of Kahl's fahn kosher pickle!" carped Kyle in his bad interpretation of the fat boy's voice.

"Sure you don't just wanna make out with Stan?" asked Ike, stuffing his book into the large satchel he wore at his side. The bus rolled to a quick stop, skidding lightly in the snow. It jarred Stan and made him jump in surprise. The driver was a crazy fat fuck who barely kept his rig on the road and had been rumored to be have run down some kid's dog last year. Sure enough, the bus was mere inches from rolling up onto the curb. When the sliding doors opened, Stan waited for the Broflovskis to file into the bus before slinking behind them. When the youngest rushed toward the step, Kyle's hand reared back before flicking his wrist forward. Ike was taking his first step onto the bus when the older boy's palm slapped hard against his ass. Ike yelped.

"Say it again, douche," said Kyle with a smirk. The younger boy glared back at him. Stan tried not to laugh when Ike rubbed at his butt and slid into the second row of seats. The bus jerked forward and nearly threw the other two boys into one another on their way down the aisle. When they regained their footing, they made their way down the aisle toward the very back. It was still early and not many other kids had been picked up yet. Bebe Stephens had her hands in her lap and was looking out the window quietly. Kyle tried to greet her but she ignored them.

"Bitch," muttered Kyle. In the next to last seat, Stan spied a skinny messy-haired blonde with his knees propped up against the leather in front of him while his neck arched inward. In the very last seat across from the blonde was Craig Tucker. His own posture was lazy but not as bad as the wantonness of Kenny's pose. Craig had his ear buds in and was bobbing his head tiredly to whatever he was listening to. He ignored the other two boys and almost seemed asleep. Kyle tossed his bag next to the window in the seat across from Kenny and proceeded to plop down next to him. "Hey dude."

"Hey," grunted Kenny. The raven boy tossed his own bag next to Kyle's, not really caring about its contents. He joined his friends in the seat at the edge, wedging Kyle between them. The blonde gave an annoyed growl when his knees, which had been apart, were forced shut. The raven glanced down and noticed that he'd been reading some kind of magazine. It made crumpling noises when it threatened to slip out of the blonde's hands. "Dude, come on! I need room!"

"For what?" asked Stan incredulously. The young blonde grabbed a dogged edge of the magazine he'd been holding and reopened it.

"Stuff," replied Kenny. When Kyle peered down into the opened magazine he let out a laugh.

"Jesus, dude," said Kyle. He grabbed hold of the blonde's knee and dragged it into his lap. Shifting and repositioning himself in the corner, Kenny allowed his leg to drape across the redhead's thigh. Propping the magazine against his other knee, he awkwardly snaked a hand down the front of his shirt. "Kinda risky, don't you think?"

"What is?" asked Stan, turning his head from staring up at Bebe while she stretched her arms over her head. Leaning forward to peer around his best friend, Stan spied it. He yelped at the sight of Kenny's hand very slowly and methodically squeezing the head of his penis. It was just… Hanging out of the slit in his dark gray briefs! His balls rested uncomfortably against the metal teeth of his zipper. "D-dude! What the fuck are you doing?!" gasped Stan, straining not to be heard. Kenny glanced up and smirked before he started pumping his dick at the base. The motion was unhurried but deliberate, the skin of his shaft going completely taut.

"It's morning," replied Kenny uncaring. His eyes studied the page of his magazine, which Stan immediately knew to be porn despite the 'Boy's Life' cover.

"So wait 'til you get to school! You could use the bathroom!" laughed Kyle. Stan was uncomfortably aware of how his best friend was holding Kenny's knee to assist the dirty blonde. The bus bounced around, jarring Kenny's leg. It nearly slipped to the floor several times.

"That's boring," breathed Kenny. "This is more fun."

"F-fun?!" gasped Stan. The bus skidded to a sudden halt and all three boys were thrown forward. Kenny cursed something about his balls being pinched but Stan couldn't hear it over the bus driver's sudden squeaky voice.

"Young man," started the bus driver through pants and puffs. His soft fat arm struggled to rotate the lever for the bus door before two students sauntered up the steps and into the vehicle. "Only two in a seat!"

"Sorry," said Stan before dashing across the aisle as if he might not be noticed. Normally he'd be annoyed at the demand to move, but it came as more of a relief. Wearily, Stan watched the two high school students advance down the aisle, wondering if they would come this far. Usually no one did, but his nerves were suddenly on edge. When the bus jolted forward again he looked across the aisle. His friends were situated more comfortably now, with Kenny's knees apart. One leg, however, was still in Kyle's lap. "Kenny, you're gonna get in so much trouble!" hissed Stan, trying not to draw attention.

"Worth it," sighed Kenny, giving a little thrust of his hips. He started a slow rhythm like this, pushing his now leaky cock into the air. Stan flushed at the sight and he felt a tired strain in his belly. It wasn't helping that the blonde kept making these muted gasps for breath every few moments, and Kyle was doing a terrible job hiding his fits of laughter under his hand.

"What's wrong Stan? Never jack it? Everyone knows you have," said Kyle with a bemused look in his eye. He glanced toward the pale blonde with an invested grin.

"Not on the school bus! Why're you holding his leg?" asked Stan. Another wave of dismay overcame him when the bus halted again and he noticed Clyde standing by the roadside next to his mailbox. Stan panicked slightly, fearing the boy might want to sit close to them. It wasn't usually a danger since he tended to sit with his high school friend from the football team, but that guy was apparently absent today. Stan prayed to Jesus that Clyde would chose to harass Bebe instead. When Clyde came onto the bus and plopped into a seat halfway down, the raven breathed a sigh of relief. Turning, he saw that Kenny had apparently rolled his underwear halfway down his thighs. The blonde's shirt was hiked halfway up his belly and his hips rolled slowly almost with the bus's motions. It took Stan off guard how smooth Kenny's belly was. A few ribs poked out from his taut partly bruised skin, giving way to a light patch of yellow fuzz at his crotch. It took the sudden rustling in the seat behind him to realize he had been staring. Before he turned to see the fuss, he noticed that Kyle's eyes seemed locked on their perverted blonde friend. Hadn't Kyle heard him?

"Kyle!" hissed Stan, his tone more angry now without meaning to be. He felt the seat wiggle behind him and heard a nasally voice just above his head.

"Why are you jerking off to that crap?" asked Craig. The boy in the blue hat barely seemed to notice Stan, his disinterested blue eyes cast down toward the perverted little blonde. Kenny only breathed harder and his pumping seemed to quicken.

"'Cuz their titties are nice," professed the skinny blonde. Planting a foot firmly against the back of the seat in front of him, Kenny's legs seemed to vibrate. He rocked his hips steadily, his bare ass making light slapping against the plastic-like surface of the seat.

"How long has he been doing this?" asked Kyle with a snicker. His mid-length curls fell across his shoulder when he tilted his head back to peer up at Craig upside down.

"Like ten minutes," said Craig with a shrug. Resting his cheek against the side of the bus chair, Craig let his arm droop. Bright white ear buds dangled from his shoulders and buzzed shrill tones of cymbals and indecipherable vocals. The bus seemed to hum at a similar timbre. "Like he's any worse than those douchebags who are always having sex with ugly cheerleaders behind the school."

"Those cheerleaders are hot," growled Kenny, his hips wiggling. Stan made a face when he saw how his best friend squeezed the blonde's knee. Straining, the blonde looked up at the redhead, giving him a lascivious grin.

"Speaking of fucking cheerleaders, are you guys going to that stupid game next Friday?" asked Craig, growing bored with the wretched show. "They're making everyone from band go," he groaned. He dug his heel against the ground, cursing to fight an itch on the sole of his foot. "I don't want to, but Tweek made me join the flute section this year." Kyle seemed to jerk back into reality, as if he suddenly remembered there were other people around him. The bus slowed and took a corner.

"I think it'll be fun. There's a bunch of us going to the arcade afterward," offered Kyle. He grinned back at Craig with such snark in his eyes. "You should bring your boyfriend."

"You make a lot of gay jokes for a dude who helps his friends jack off," replied Craig in his usual monotone.

"You were here when he started!"

"Touche," replied Craig in boredom. "How long til you think they'll fire that pedophile from phys ed?"

"He'll never go away with Victoria as the principal. He's her stupid pet," replied Kyle. Stan continued to eye the other students. The bus was alive with the noises of other kids. It was a good drone to block out the increasingly lewd noises that Kenny kept making. Every now and then the Raven found his eyes disobeying him and curiously scanning their skinny blonde friend. It amazed him how nonchalant everyone was about this. From the mere suggestion of everyone else's ease, Stan began to rest his nerves as well. That was until Kenny started bucking, his voice a harsh whimper.

"P-push my leg," whined Kenny. His hips seemed to jerk violently in and out of his hand. The magazine slipped onto the floor under the bus seat. His face twisting into wanton pleasure, the blonde groped blindly until he latched onto Kyle's thigh. "G-gonna cum."

"Ew! Dude," muttered Kyle before he pushed the little blonde. Lifting Kenny was like lifting a paper doll. When Kyle lifted the convulsing blonde by planting a firm hand against his ass, Stan's face reddened. "Don't get it on me!"

"O-oh yeah," Kenny muttered. They could all hear the wet splashing noises when the blonde rolled his hips, with Kyle's assistance of course, to point at the window. Several long spouts of white fluid erupted out of nowhere and dribbled down the window to the metal frame. The young blonde's ass moved back and forth through his orgasm. Stan watched with horrified eyes when the redhead's hand seemed to squeeze, leaving a slight red mark in Kenny's smooth skin. What's worse, the blonde wasn't making any protest. They stayed like that long after the orgasm ceased and Stan was beginning to wonder if they would ever move to a normal sitting position.

"You done yet?" groaned Craig, who was fumbling with his iPod when the bus rolled to a sudden stop. Noticing the world lighting up outside, Stan glimpsed the gray skies illuminating the school building. Pools of teachers and students herded toward the middle and high school entrances respectively. They could make out the faint sound of the first warning bell.

"Was it good for you, Craig?" asked Kenny through fits of laughter. He couldn't seem to stop giggling even when Kyle decided to uncup his ass. With the same hand, the redhead reached across the aisle, beckoning Stan to grab their bags. The raven scrunched up his nose at the hand.

"We're here, dumbass," blurted Craig, who was already on his feet. He shoved past Kyle, knocking his hand aside, and trekked down the stuffed artery toward the bus's exit behind throngs of other students. Quickly, Stan gathered up their bags and absent-mindedly handed the redhead's over. Their hands touched briefly, long enough to remind Stan exactly what his best friend had just done. The raven's face reddened and he hurried into the aisle way.

"Dude, you got Kenny-ass on me," Stan grumbled back to the redhead. Kyle was close on his heels when they tried to pile off the bus. They were stopped at the mouth before the driver's seat where Bebe stood with her arms crossed. The raven came to a halt and was nearly propelled forward by Kyle falling into him. "Woah! Careful!"

"It was Kenny," growled Kyle. He tossed a look over his shoulder at the tiny blonde who'd crashed into them.

"Why'd we stop?" demanded Kenny, who had apparently deemed pants a good option for a cold day. Before Stan could answer, the driver glanced up and regarded Bebe. The man's breaths came out in tired huffs and he padded at his sweaty face with a white rag.

"What is it, Miss Stephens?" the driver asked. It was annoying how he almost always addressed students by their last name, or by 'sir' or 'miss' or 'young man'. But when Stan spied the blonde girl's annoyed expression in the mirror, she seemed well disposed to the title. She was sometimes considered wise for her age.

"Kenny was masturbating on the bus," crooned Bebe in a vigilant tone. "And he made a tasteless remark about my breasts when he got on." Stan's face whitened. He could sense Kyle's distress as well. They were both about to say something, but as usual Kenny got the first word in.

"That's total bull crap!" cried the blonde. The driver's face had gone white and his hand twitched for the glove compartment. There was a rumor the man was keeping alcohol in there, but no one was sure. When he grabbed the door-lever for support, as if to keep from falling out of his chair, he coughed to clear his throat. No one wanted to be here right now. Except maybe Bebe.

"U-uh, I don't think that's something, uh, Mr. Corman would do," the man sputtered, barely remembering Kenny's last name. He glanced up to the mirror, his eyes connecting immediately with Stan's. Shit. And here it comes, as usual. The raven took a deep breath in preparation. It was never any fun having to do this, and his throat almost always tried to close up on him. But if it was to bail out his friend… "Mr. Marsh, you're an honest guy. Is that true?" asked the man in a tired, almost pleading breath.

"N-no! Not about the jerking off at least," replied Stan. The man nodded to him in relief and shrugged at Bebe.

"Try not to miss class, guys," the man said, resigning. The boys all made to move but Bebe stomped her foot, raising her voice.

"Oh come on! Everyone knows what a pervert Kenny is!" demanded Bebe. She turned on Stan, looking ready to scream. "Why do you always stick up for that dickhead, Stanley?!" 'Stanley'. She'd picked that tactic up from Wendy. Knowing that, it wouldn't work to weaken his resolve. If anything, all it did was piss him off. Exhaling in relief, Stan gave a shrug.

"Because you're lying?" replied Stan. With that, he pushed past her almost angrily. The girl began bickering with the bus driver while the other two boys filed off after him. The raven didn't bother looking back at his friends before he made for the school's door, slowly at first. Barely hearing his friends call to him, he picked up speed the moment he was inside. The bathroom was half a hallway away, and he didn't remember making the journey. The first bell rang just as he finished retching up the last of his terror.


End file.
